Embodiments of the invention relate generally to motivational systems and more particularly to a system and method for providing an optimal motivational response.
Conventionally, technology has been used in various fields to motivate and align people to achieve a particular goal. One such technological area is web based technologies that have been employed to motivate a user. Some conventional web based technologies provide a method for self regulating and self adherence for the user to achieve the particular goal. Additionally, several web based technologies involve self access of an informational content and self regulated interaction with a joined community. Typically, certain conventional web based technologies are dependent on the user and lack a feedback system to adapt to the user interactions.
Furthermore, certain conventional web based technologies are impersonal, unstructured and do not provide motivational techniques based on personal behavior and requirements of the user at different times as the conventional web based technologies work on some fixed parameters resulting in an ineffective approach of motivation for the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a more effective and improved system for motivating the user.